Musical Ghosts
by Anjie-Kun
Summary: This is just a short one shot humor story i wrote, based off of Gravity falls. In other words: I was very VERY, bored. Enjoy!


**I got super bored, and saw this hilarious new episode of Gravity Falls. It was the one where Dipper Mabel and Stan had to sing some girly pop song to stop a zombie hoard. I liked that part so much that I decide to make this. I also got a Danny Phantom craving, so I combined the two. All for comedy's sake my loves.**

 **Anjie-Kun Out!**

Storyline: You see for a week now after being released back into society as a fifteen year old by Clockwork, Dan is now socializing among Danny and his friends. Right now they're at Vlad's stupid party in honor to the youth of Amity Park. [just another way to suck up to the public if you ask me]. Any who, Danny, Dan, and Danni have stealthily crashed the party, because while in a battle they accidentally released a thermos full of freshly caught ghosts into the party, and while they'd love to ruin Vlad's little fest, they [or rather Danny and Danni], cant let innocent lives be in danger. Now they're in the back of the party devising a plan to distract everyone from the ghosts so that Sam and Tucker can catch them all back up without incident.

And now for the good part. Enjoy

"What the heck are we gonna do?" Asked a furious Dan Phantom who was now in his new human form. " we have to distract everyone somehow. They're all just kids. We cant go scaring the crud out of them with a ghost fight. Darn it Vlad." said Danny. The tall slender man came over and said in a disgustingly kind manor, "Awww, Daniel! So nice of you to come by. I hope you'll all be able to stay for a while, and help entertain the children." The jerk probably new by now what they were all there for, and now he was taunting them. "No thanks, we-just came here to look for my da-" suddenly a large glove covered hand slapped over his shoulder. It was Jack Fenton, there to accompany his old college friend as always. "C'mon Danny! it's a great party! Look there's even Karaoke." Danielle got wide-eyed and asked, "Did you say Karaoke?" Jack smiled, "Yeah, but most of the kids are too shy to go up, maybe you kids would like to give it a shot, to show em' there's nothing to be afraid of." Sam stepped in to protest, "Oh-no, Mr. Fenton, we don't want to-…" she was cut off by a fake-excited reply from Danni, "sure, why not it sounds like fun, Danny, Dan, and I can go up!" "WHAT!" The other kids yelled as she sat there with an accomplished grin on her face.

"Splendid! I'll go put on a song for you." said Vlad as he walked off with Jack right behind him. "What were you thinking Danni?" Danny asked furiously. "Don't you get it Danny? If we do the Karaoke, we can distract the kids long enough for Sam and Tucker to capture the ghosts. Besides, I love Karaoke! Come on Please?" Danny didn't want to, but when he looked around to see all the ghosts causing mischief to innocent kids, he sighed and agreed. While Dan just stood there angry without any say in the matter.

The three got up on stage while Sam and Tucker each got out the Thermoses. Vlad made the announcement; "gather around Children we have a very special performance tonight by my dear nephew and his cousin, and friend." Dan and Danny said at the same time, "we're not friends!" Danni grabbed a mike and introduced them, "Hey kids! I'm Danielle, and this is my cousin Danny and his friend Dan, and we're the DP3's! Dan did a one-handed face-palm while Danny mumbled, "for some reason that name sounds really bad." Danni pointed to the DJ and yelled, "Hit it!" the song began, and while Danielle seemed to like it, the two boys got a little worried. "ummm, What song is this?" asked Dan. "Only the coolest song ever!" the little girl squealed Danny looked at the screen to follow the words,

[singing]- "Friday night, and we're gonna party 'till dawn, don't worry, Daddy I've got my favorite dress on?- [talking]- DANNI THIS IS SOME GIRLY POP SONG!" He yelled in anger. The girl just smiled and continued,

"Blame Vlad Danny", [singing]- "Roll in to the party, the boys are looking our way, we just keep dancing, we don't care what they say, and all the boys are gettin ' up in my face!-[talking]-whoa!

A ghost phased through the stage upward and almost knocked her off balance. Come on guys, we've got to do this together." Dan looked around to see Sam and Tucker succeeding in trapping some of the ghosts, but they needed more time.

He took a deep breath and cringed as read the screen-

[singing]- "Boys are a bore, lets show em' the door,- [all together], We're taking over the dance floor!-

Oooh-oh, girls do what we like! Oooh-oh we're talking over tonight! Oooh-oh, girls do what we like, Oooh-oh we're taking over tonight- We're Queens of the disco!-"

While singing Sam and Tucker rendezvous at the back of the cheering crowd of kids to make sure that all ghosts were captured. "Is that all of them?" asked Sam. Tucker looked over to the stage, "I think there's still one more left." he answered. A floating green specter was partaking in the music above the trio, as they lead up to their big finish,

[all together]- "Oooh-oh, girls do what we like, Oooh-oh, we're taking over tonight, Oooh-oh girl do what we like, [Dan and Danni]-Oooh-oh we're taking over tonight!

[Danny]- "Taking Over Tonight!" as he pointed upward he shot a quick ecto-ray and blasted the ghost through the wall unconscious. The song ended and the kids cheered and applauded to the three. They all waved in thanks, "I cant believed they liked that song." said Danny, "Lets just never speak of this again." growled Dan as he angrily smiled and waved. Danny replied with, "Agreed." Danni shouted in excitement, Thank you we'll be here all week!" and the kids just kept applauding.


End file.
